How To Make An Arch-Nemesis
by TigerLilytheWild
Summary: The Night Furies took the Whispering Death's home. The Whispering Death crushed the baby Night Fury's family. The baby Night Fury has grown up. They both want revenge.
1. Chapter 1

It was an eerie night. The sky was pitch black, the clouds blocking the usual twinkle of the stars that were

scattered upon the universe. Under the dim moonlight, you could just barely see a wide clearing, with a few lonely

trees here and there. Then…there were the holes. Huge, circular holes that pierced the earth. Damp, humid air

rising from each and every one of them, the smell of death lingering at every entrance.

A soft rustling of trees broke the silence. Two shapes appeared from the shadows, blending so well you could

hardly see them. The only thing that you could spot was their eyes; big, glowing green eyes that were full of

caution and fear. One was resting its head on the other; every movement was sluggish and tiring. There was a

soft, crooning sound from the larger one, as if it were encouraging it's companion. The moon shone upon them as

the clouds moved away, revealing two black dragons in the empty clearing. The dragon who was leaning on the

other groaned in pain, it's immense belly proving that it was in labor. The bigger dragon carefully gestured to one

of the holes. The other hissed and recoiled, as if that was the last thing she would ever do. There was a series of

rumbling and growling sounds, as if they were having an argument. Then the female lurched forward, letting out a

shriek of pain. She let out a loud whimper, flattening her earflaps. The bigger dragon licked her on the nose and

gestured to the holes again. The she-dragon growled in protest, but she reluctantly began to limp towards the

hole. The male went in first, scenting the air carefully before giving a grunt to his mate. She looked back a few

times, looking doubtful, but she slid into the hole.

Moments later, an ear-splitting screech echoed through the whole clearing. A bright blue and purple light

illuminated the holes, and the clearing fell into silence again.

* * *

The she dragon awoke when a large, cracking sound reached her ears. She woke up with a start, blinking her

round green eyes in surprise. Her gaze fell immediately to the small nest of heather and moss beside her, where

her little ones were, dreaming in the safety of the black shells around them. But one of them was growing

impatient of the cramped, dark walls surrounding him. It began to push outwards, searching for the dim light that

seeped into a tiny crack in his egg. The mother-to-be grew excited as she nudged the egg, wishing she could help

it somehow. But she knew this process had to be done alone. By coming out of it's own egg, a dragon proved that

it was strong enough to survive in the wilderness. The female dragon watched with fascinated eyes as a she heard

the faintest peeping of the youngling. She filled with pride as a small, stubby foot burst out of the side of the egg,

causing it to roll around a bit. There were more cracks, and finally, the black egg split in two, revealing a tiny

replica of the mother dragon. It shook off its eggshells, looking a bit dazed and confused, its huge green eyes

scanning the dark cavern. The two green eyes met.

The newborn stared up at the large dragon in awe. The she-dragon was full of grace, with her majestic wings and

lean, muscular limbs. She seemed to blend into the shadows, her eyes full of intelligence and warmth. He looked

at himself. He was much, much smaller, a much lighter color of black, with wings much too big for him to maintain.

His head was too heavy, his legs were too stubby, and as he tried to walk forward, he tripped and stumbled on the

dirt. He let out a growl of frustration and embarrassment. His mother let out a small chuckle and lifted her

youngling by the neck into her wings. He let out a squeak of surprise as he was lifted into the air, and looked

rather disappointed when he was back on the ground too soon. The she-dragon let out a sound very much like a

laugh and licked her little son on the cheek with her long, forked tongue. He purred and snuggled up next to her,

looking up at her affectionately with his wide green eyes. He let out a large yawn, revealing his pink toothless

gums and tongue. With that, he was asleep. The mother dragon closed her eyes as well, sharing her warmth with

her baby.

It was such a beautiful, peaceful moment, the mother dragon failed to notice the small tremble that passed

through the ground beneath. Far beyond in one of the other tunnels, a wounded dragon lay, whispering a lullaby

of revenge.

* * *

**A/N: I always wondered why Toothless and that Whispering Death hated each other so much.**  
**Well, this is my idea of their past!**


	2. Chapter 2

In about a week, almost all the younglings had hatched, causing a huge racket, tumbling on each other and accidentally blasting the walls of the cave some times. The oldest one even flapped his wings into a small hover time to time, shrieking with glee when he did so. The mother dragon would look at them so lovingly, licking their dirty faces and cuddling them under her wing. But not the father dragon. He was cautious, alert for any sign of danger. He wasn't in the cave often, usually out to hunt for his family, but at night, he would stay up and investigate the caves. The female would warble at him to get back to sleep, but he wasn't letting his guard down easily. _Daddy, why can't you stay and play with us like Mommy? _The children would ask. The father would always stare at them with his intense green eyes, and said: _We are not welcomed here. This place isn't safe._ The little ones were confused with this. This was their home! Nonetheless, they all listened to the father, because they knew he never lied. This remained for a month, and all was safe. But it couldn't last any longer.

The firstborn woke up at Midnight. A soft, eerie whispering noise reached his small ears, stirring him from his sleep. He perked up in interest, first thinking of alerting his mother. But this little dragon had the taste of adventure. He wanted to find the origin of the noise by himself. Now that would be a good story to tell his litter mates. He began stumbling into the dark tunnels, his big green eyes illuminating the darkness. He walked. And walked. Every now and then, he would perk up, and change directions. But he couldn't see anything.

_Phmph. Nothing. That's dull. _The Night fury grumbled and turned back to go to his cave. Then he realized he wasn't near the cave anymore. He sniffed the air. No scent of his family. Panic overwhelmed him. Where was he? He let out a large whimper of fear, kneading his paws. The tunnels suddenly seemed much longer than they were when he had walked by them. He let out a pitiful yowl again, pleading for somebody to hear him. The sounds around him seemed louder now. The dripping of the water off the walls, the swooshing of the air that traveled through the tunnels…. The whispering noise was the loudest of them all. The little dragon could almost hear what the whispering was about.

**_Poor little hatchling...All alone in this lonely darkness...Where is your dear family?_**

A soft, singsong voice echoed through the darkness. The youngling hissed in alarm and whirled around, but he couldn't see anything. The whispering noise was getting louder. The ground seemed to rumble and shake.

**_Perhaps you have lost your home, just like me? Perhaps I could help you. I know these tunnels far and wide. After all, it is I who made them. But before I help you…How about I make a little offer?_**

The youngling was scared of this voice, of course, and his father had told him not to talk with any strangers. But he had to go home. He puffed out his small chest, trying to look brave.

_What's…what's your offer?_

He asked quietly, trying not to tremble. There was silence for a moment, then deep chuckling. The laughter gave shivers down the young dragon's body. The ground began to shake and tremble, and the Night fury lost his footing with a yelp and fell to the ground, dazed. The cavern shook like it was in the middle of an earthquake, rocks and debris falling from the walls. The youngling shrieked and ducked down, sure of his doom. The whispering noise grew immensely louder, and a something burst from the ground beneath. When the dust cleared, the Night Fury found himself face to face with a huge, ugly dragon. It had pale, unfocused eyes like the moon, sharp spines all over it's body, a huge, gaping mouth lined with rows of sharp teeth. There was a gruesome scar on the side of the dragon, still scabbed on the edges. The little dragon froze on the spot with fear.

**_I am the Whispering Death._**

It said in that familiar singsong voice. It circled the little dragon like a lion prowling around its prey, it's pale dead eyes looking hungry.

**_Come closer, little one, and I will tell you what I need…._**

* * *

**A/N: Is this a cliffhanger? Dunno!**


End file.
